


Storm

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There was a storm. I hate storms. So I distracted myself wondering if any of the Gryffindor boys were scared of storms too. This happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> There was a storm. I hate storms. So I distracted myself wondering if any of the Gryffindor boys were scared of storms too. This happened.

Seamus and Dean originally got along because each thought the other was a good time. They were eleven and away from home for the first time and fun was a top priority. It wasn't until the second week of school that they had something to bond over. They both hated thunderstorms. And the one on the second Wednesday of their Hogwarts career rattled the windows. They hadn't learned Silencing Charms yet, so it was sheepishly that Dean stuck his head out of the curtains and whispered, "Seamus, are you up?" 

Seamus poked his head out just in time for them both to jump and shrink from a flash of lightning. "I am. Will be too." And they smiled sadly at each other. When the big storms would come, sometimes they'd whisper between beds, though Dean did like to stick wet tissues in his ears. Somtimes they'd sneak down to the common room and try to distract each other with a game of Exploding Snap or talk about Quidditch and football. 

It was months later, when a spring shower turned ugly, when Neville opened his curtains to their whispering. "For Merlin's sake, get in here." Seamus and Dean looked at each other, in shock, then turned back to Neville, who had disappeared back into the shadows. Dean slid out of bed and straightened his pajamas, and nodded at Seamus. Seamus, never one to back down where Dean could be brave, got out too, just time for an extra-loud clap of thunder to shake them both. They ran around Seamus' bed and slid into Neville's. 

Neville's sheets were warm, the boy looked sleepy, and he dragged Dean down on one side of him, and Seamus on the other before pulling his wand from beneath his pillow and casting a spell. Suddenly, the storm was quieted. "Don't know why you didn't ask me ages ago. I come from a proper wizarding family." That earned him a smack across the arm from Seamus as he lay down again facing Dean. 

"Do you dislike them as well?" Dean asked, settling in facing Neville. 

"No, actually. Don't mind them at all. But you don't like them, thought I'd help." Seamus, already falling asleep, curled close to Neville without thinking about it and Neville fell asleep with his hand resting on Dean's and that's how it started. 

Now, they're nineteen and Seamus and Dean still converge on Neville's flat if storms are coming to London. They can all do a Silencing Charm in their sleep, but they swear that Neville is the only one who can do it properly. And besides, Seamus thinks when Neville is pressing a kiss to his forehead and Dean's hand is slipping over Neville's waist to tickle his tummy, now it's tradition.


End file.
